Time and Time again
by TaylzShadowKit
Summary: Kagome is woken up one night and doesn't know what has woken her She finds a demon child and takes care of him but gets pulled back to her time without saying goodbye. eventual Kur/Kag
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter is now complete**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho**

Kagome woke while it was still dark. She walked to the fireside and looked about the campsite looking for what had woken her. There was Miroku leaning against the tree. There was Kilala curled around Sango, who was using Kilala's tails as a blanket. There was Shippo asleep in Kagome's sleeping bag. There was InuYasha on a branch in a tree. So what had woken her? She looked to the sky and noticed a plume of smoke spiraling up towards the near-full moon.

She grabbed her bow and arrows and raced off without waking anyone. She arrived at a camp site just in time to see a small child dressed all in black hurl a fireball at a man and burn him to ashes. She could detect his youki from where she stood on the edge of the camp. The demon child must have sensed her because he turned to face her with another fireball in his hand. She could sense no evil intent from him but she could sense fear and a need to survive. She tuned into his youki and she was shocked. He was a forbidden child, the offspring of an ice maiden and a fire youkai. he was as tall as Kagome's mid-thigh including his gravity-defying black hair which was streaked with white.

- Hiei pov -

I watched the woman closely as she approached me but she made no move to attack. When she was within three strides of me she stopped to lay down her weapons. '_Big mistake' _I thought as i hurled a fireball at her she made no move to block the attack but simply stared at it. When my attack was about to hit her it disappeared. It was then I noticed a faint pink glow around her. '_Shit she's a priestess. But then why did she put down her_ weapons?'."What do you want priestess?"I demanded backing up a little

"Your name" she replied. "What would a priestess want with the name of a youkai she's going to kill?" I asked . She looked confused and the shocked. " Why would I even try to kill you when you have done me no wrong?"she asked. I looked at her warily "why would you want my name then?" I asked. "To know what to call you while I talk with you and heal you". I glared at her "priestesses don't help youkai they kill them". She laughed " i am no ordinary miko though". I glared at her but relented "Hiei"

She smiled and said " My name is Kagome and could you please turn around and take off your shirt so I can heal your wounds?". I complied and sat down.

-Normal pov -

The wounds on Hiei's back were deep but had begun healing thanks to his healing abilities. They were quickly healed when Kagome's glowing pink hands passed over them. While she was doing this Kagome asked " why were they after you Hiei? They were human not youkai so they were not after you because you are a Forbidden Child". Hiei tensed at this and Kagome ,noticing this, said to him " Why would I waste my energy healing someone just to turn around and kill them?".Hiei relaxed slightly but remained alert as he answered her. "They were after the jewels my tears turn into". Kagome laughed bitterly " So we are both wanted for the jewels we carry". Seeing Hiei's curious glance she told him her story starting from when she met InuYasha and not mentioning anything about the well. By the time she was finished the sky was beginning to turn light. Kagome stood up to retrieve her weapons while Hiei but his shirt back on and retrieved a katana Kagome hadn't noticed before." You are welcome to travel with me and my companions if you wish Hiei, no harm will come to you while you travel with us" Kagome called back while walking back towards the campsite with Hiei following silently behind her.

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for all the reviews and as for my mischievous pals (you know who you are) very funny making me guess who was reviewing also it will be EVENTUAL Kag/Kur the first 7 or so chapters will be in the past and the final battle**

Everyone was just waking up when Kagome returned to camp. "Everyone!" Kagome called , focusing their attention on her, "we have a new companion travelling with us". She stepped aside so the group could see Hiei. "Oi , wench who said you could decide who came along with us or not ?" InuYasha yelled at her. Everyone sans Hiei looked at InuYasha as if expecting something to happen. InuYasha looked at them then looked at Kagome and got scared shitless. A second later and... "SIT!" , InuYasha ended up having a looong meeting with his friend the dirt. Shippo burst out laughing and Sango and Miroku began making bets on when he would learn not to call Kagome wench or question her decisions.

"Everyone this is Hiei, Hiei this is Sango the demon slayer, on her shoulder is Kilala, that's -"PERVERT"- MIroku the monk with the cursed hand in two senses, that baka hanyou in the crater is InuYasha and this little mischief-maker is my son Shippo" At this Hiei looked at Kagome and Shippo curiously and his respect for Kagome increased, not only did she not kill him on sight, travel with a demon slayer a hanyou a fire nekomata and a fire kitsune she had adopted said fire kitsune as her son and he had accepted her as his mother _"she was right she is no ordinary miko "_ Hiei thought.

Soon the group was packing up and heading to Kaede's to stock up on supplies . Ship "So why and how did you attack Kagome?" Hiei froze and glared at the fox child "How did you know i attacked her?. Shippo laughed saying to Hiei " We all attacked Kagome before we joined her group she is the glue that brought and keeps us together." Kagome heard this from where she was walking a ways ahead with Sango and smiled and called back to them " I might be what brought us together but other than you and Hiei the rest stayed for a chance at Naraku as well."

Suddenly Kagome's face grew frustrated and InuYasha had his hand on his sword and spat out " It's that mangy wolf!". Sure enough soon after that a whirlwind came in and stopped in front of Kagome and turned into a wolf demon who clutched at Kagome's hands "Kagome my dear how has mutt-face been treating you?" InuYasha growled and was about to start a fight with Kouga when Kagome sat him. Kagome smiled sweetly "I'm fine Kouga, oh and this is Hiei a new addition to our group" Kouga looked at Hiei turned to Kagome and said to her "Kagome why the hell would you actually let a forbidden child travel with you ,you do realise demons will be after your group just to kill it" Kagome's face suddenly darkened "How could you Kouga you know i never turn my back on someone who is hurt yet you stand there and act just like InuYasha horrible! How can you judge someone on how they were born I'm a miko and you still say to everyone you meet that im your woman , which by the way is not true, and now you judge someone else as you have never judged me!" Kagome's powers were reacting to her emotions and by this stage Kouga was beginning to singe"GET OUT OF MY SIGHT YOU MANGY WOLF!" Kagome screamed at him and Kouga ran as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Keh well that put him in his place" InuYasha scoffed before walking off. "you know Kagome it was about time you told him you weren't his" Sango said to her. "I know Sango i just couldn't find it in me until he insulted one of my precious friends"

Hiei was shocked into silence (not that it made much of a difference ) that the miko would not only defend him but considered him one of her friends. what was really shocking is that he found himself returning the favour.

**Next chapter will time skip to before the final battle as I really can't write any fights between minor demons for jewel shards. Review and tell me what you think because if I get good reviews it'll motivate me to write the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with a new chapter for you guys there is a poll on my profile that will decide the fate of this story please vote because it will change how the story turns out After the next chapter i will be taking a short break of about 3 weeks as the bane of all author's existence is fast approaching... exams i will continue writing during the exams but i will be unable to post during those 3 weeks**

**Enjoy!**

**WARNING: InuYasha will be an ass in this chapter and so will be sat among other things such as fire**

After Kouga made himself scarce the group continued on towards Edo when Kagome asked "Guys what were you up to while i was home last week?" "You'd know if you were actually here wench!" InuYasha yelled at her. "Sit boy!" Kagome shouted with tears in her eyes " I went home for one week InuYasha! One week! SIT! I saw my family for one week after traveling for 2 months straight! SIT! So next time you are going to yell at me for going home or call me wench SIT down and think about what you're going to say first! Kagome turned on her heel and sat down against a tree to cry. InuYasha was sprawled on the ground in an 8ft InuYasha shaped crater. If you were spiritually aware such as Miroku was, you would see InuYasha's soul exiting his body via his mouth. So Miroku , seeing this and being the good monk and friend he was did the only thing he could and brought his staff down on InuYasha's head forcing his soul back into his body and leaving a rather large lump on his head. the rest of the group was giving InuYasha glares of varying degrees of scariness. Shippo was giving him a death glare that would make a normal man flinch, Sango was giving him a glare that would make Sesshomaru flinch and lastly Hiei was giving him a glare so very scary that NARAKU would flinch. He glared so hard he set InuYasha's hair accidentally on purpose on fire.

The fire had the desired effect and soon InuYasha was running towards the hot spring screaming bloody murder while the whole group except Hiei burst out laughing. But even the untrusting stoic Hiei gave a little fang smirk 'S_uccess' _he thought as he looked at Kagome who had forsaken her tears and was holding her side from laughing so hard. Shippo , while trying to contain his laughter, said to Hiei "That was priceless Inubaka screaming bloody murdere running like Sesshomaru was after him!". "Hn was the only reply Shippo got as Hiei turned away from the laughing kit. '_why do I care if the onna cries or not?' _Hiei scowled '_I'm getting soft surrounded by these weaklings'. _While Hiei was being moody, Kagome repeated her earlier question "What were you all doing for the past week ?"."Well I went back to my village to pay my respects and see could i find anything useful, I found a few unbroken arrows that i kept for you Kagome but that was it" Sango listened intently to their conversation as his curiosity grew. Kagome may have told him her story but it was heavily edited and she never told him how she met any of the others only that she met them and they joined her group. The only reason he found out they attacked her was through Shippo and he thought the onna was a bit too trusting and just the slightest bit naive.

"What were you up to Shippo?" Kagome asked her kit. Shippo immediately put on an innocent face. Too innocent. " You know the usual drawing, helping Kaede and Miroku, playing pranking InuYasha" He said the last part quietly and quickly but Kagome still heard it. "Shippo!" she scolded playfully " you know your not allowed prank InuYasha unless it is to stop him from coming down the well!". Hiei's curiosity got the better of him and he asked "Why would he go down a well?". Kagome suddenly slapped her forehead and sighed "Well I guess the cat's out of the bag I really didn't want to have to explain this so soon but try to keep an open mind okay?" "Hn" was Hiei's reply. Kagome took this as a sign to get on with it and retold her tale in full. She told him of falling down the well and meeting InuYasha, she told him of the shattering of the jewel and meeting Shippo, she told him of Miroku and his Wind Tunnel , of the extermination of the demon slayer village of meeting Sango and Kohaku, of being kidnapped by Kouga and Kikyo's revival by the time she was finished it was dark and InuYasha had returned from sulking about halfway through. Once she was fininshed she looked at Hiei to gauge his reaction ( which is incredibly hard to do). On the outside Hiei had a mask of indifference but on the inside his head was reeling.

This clumsy bubbly girl in front of him was the guardian of the Shikon no Tama,could make a half-demon plummet to the ground with a necklace and a word, came from the future through a well, didn't kill demons on sight, befriended several, adopted one who tried to steal form her, traveled with people who attacked her, was missing half her SOUL AND SURVIVED, met Sesshomaru lord of the Western lands and not only lived without getting hurt but had an ALLIANCE with the human hating inu youkai!?

The miko was right she was no ordinary miko '_she is one extraordinary miko' _Hiei thought. His respect and friendship for the miko tripled itself that night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who's back! I'm sorry my update is a little late but the exams ran over and didn't finish til last week. On the bright side expect more frequent updates for a while! Also check out my new story which is a YYH/IY crossover and its a truth or dare story featuring both casts and me and my 2 besties as OCs. it is not in script format so I am not breaking any rules I am aware of . Also thanks to ladylillyofazra for being the first to give me a review that actually helped with my writing**

**Warning: Hiei is gonna be OOC for a while but back in the future he will have his cold distrusting personality**

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha or Yu Yu Hakusho I would not be writing fanfiction**

**- 3 Months Later -**

Kagome climbed out of the well with her yellow monstrosity strapped to her back. Second later she was tackled by two blurs with a yell of " OKAA-SAN!". Kagome fell to the ground, her backpack making it more uncomfortable. Kagome growled "Shippo! Hiei! You know not to tackle me when I'm just out of the well!". The fox kit and the forbidden child quickly got off Kagome and muttered an apology. Kagome smiled "Your supposed to wait until i drop the Yellow Monstrosity ( as it was nicknamed) THEN you tackle me!".With that she dropped the YM (resulting in a mini crater measuring 8 sits) and crouched down to hug her adoptive sons hugged her back tightly as there faces brightened with joy at having her back after two weeks without her

Pulling back from the hug she looked at her sons. Shippo had experienced a growth spurt in the past three months he now came up to about Kagome's mid-thigh and his ears had rotated to the top of his head and become fox-like in shape. He had mastered his fire abilities with Hiei's help and his illusions were improving all the time. SHippo would often be seen clinging to Kagome's back when she wasn't carrying the YM. She turned to her other son and smiled inwardly. Hiei had changed greatly since he joined their group both physically and mentally. He was still distrusting of most people but had opened up to Kagome and the others. He considered Kagome his adoptive mother and Shippo his brother in all but blood. The two were inseperable and were often seen pranking InuYasha. He had grown a little also coming up to Kagome's mid-thigh (gravity-defying hair included). He kept his katana strapped across his back. The katana had also changed as Kagome had brought him to Totosai and had him reforge Hiei's blade with her blood and one of Hiei's fangs. The katana was renamed Hi no Mai or Firedance because Hiei could set it ablaze with his fire powers and if he really concentrated he could also channel his ice powers through it.

Kagome looked over her sons again and narrowed her eyes "Why is it only you two to greet me? Usually InuYasha would be here yelling at me for taking too long in the future. Where is he?". "We're not sure he just ran off yesterday" Shippo answered. Kagome sighed '_Just like InuYasha to run off just before I got back'_. Then she asked Shippo are "Sango and Miroku back from the village yet?". "They should be back tomorrow" this time it was Hiei who answered her as they began walking towards Edo.

When they reached Edo they went straight to Kaede's hut and saw the old priestess inside grinding some herbs up. Kagome knelt next to the priestess and helped her grind up the herbs while Shippo and Hiei rummaged through the YM looking for chocolate. "Kaede-baa did you happen to see where InuYasha ran off to?" Kagome asked the old priestess. Kaede sighed and put down the bowl of herbs she was grinding "Aye child I did see where he went." she looked straight at Kagome "He was following a pair of soul snatcher youkai into the forest yeasterday evening and has nit returned since."

Kagome froze and dropped the bowl of herbs in her hands. Shippo and Hiei ran to her as she wept at the betrayal of the one who held her heart. Her sons hugged her as she cried herself to sleep.

Kagome wokevthe next morning to the screams of the villagers. She quickly woke Shippo and Hiei and grabbed her bow and arrows and ran outside. Sango and Miroku were fighting through a horde of demons towards the two who apppeared to be the leaders of the group. Hiei and Shippo sprang into action with hiei disappearing into the horde a trail of fire behind him. Shippo turned into his ball form and began getting the villagers to safety. Kagome nocked an arrow and pointed it at the silver haired demon who was acting as the leader. Her eyes widened as she sensed the four jewel shards in his chest


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for taking so long you can stop the death glares! I was on holidays and I thought I would get a chance to publish this chapter but I didn't. Here it is for you now!**

Kagome let her arrow fly towards the silver-haired demon. His ears twitched on top of his head but he made no move to dodge the arrow. Just as the arrow was about to hit its target a chain-scythe (anyone know who they are now :DD) knocked it off course. Kagome whirled in the direction the scythe had come from but the bat youkai was gone. She threw up a barrier around herself in case the bat youkai tried to catch her off guard. Kagome notched another arrow and paid no heed to the scythe flying towards her as it would be deflected off her barrier. She opened her senses and tried to detect the source of the youki infused in the scythes. '_There!' _Kagome thought and whirled releasing her arrow into the boughs of the Goshinboku. A black blur few away from the tree and landed next to the silver fox demon "Youko!" the bat youkai whined "Why didn't you save me from the blow you silver bastard". "The tree is infused with holy ki, my powers don't work on it Kuronue" Youko shot back as he dodged one of Kagome's sacred arrows. Kuronue grinned"Looks like the tree isn't the only thing with holy ki around here". Kuronue shot up into the air and threw one of his scythes at Kagome.

Kagome P.O.V.

I saw the scythe coming towards me and intentionally dropped my barrier and blocked the scythe with one of my arrows instead. I grabbed the chain of the scythe and pushed my miko ki through the chain to its owners dropped the chain as if it was a red-hot poker '_That's one chain down and one to go' _I thought. I didn't even have time to draw an arrow before something slashed my side.

Hiei P.o.v.

I was slicing my way through the hordes when i heard Kagome-kaasan cry out. I lit Firedance ablaze and attacked with Honō no Arashi. A whirlwind of fire incinerated the youkai in its path and i raced towards Kaa-san. She ws still standing for now but was wounded on her side. I looked to her opponents and growled. Kaa-san had thrown up a barrier so i couldn't get closer to her. "Hiei" She called out "help the others I'll be fine now go". The look she gave me was so stubborn that i knew she wouldn't let me help her so I raced off to deal with the other youkai. As i raced away i saw the dark-haired one throw his chain-scythe towards Kaa-san and I was tempted to go back but i knew Kaa-san's barrier would hold. '_For now her barrier will hold but the rest of us had better finish the youkai hordes quickly because she will not be able to hold her barrier forever'._

**Review and tell me what was good what could use improvement and what you downright hated I won't be offended **

** Honō no Arashi- Tempest of Flame**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's the next chapter guys! Updates will continue to be irregular as school starts up again in a week. I would like to give a shout out to YunaNeko because she has reviewed every chapter so far.**

Kagome focused her attention on the two in front of her as Hiei ran off. She knew he'd be back but she hoped to have this finished by then."What did he offer you?"Kuronue froze."How did you know he offered us something little miko?"Kagome rolled her eyes."For that unasked question of yours i knew you had dealings with Naraku for two reasons One:You had jewel shards Two they contain his youki which leads me to your asked question. He tried to control you two by imbuing the shards with his youki and he tried pretty damned hard judging by the amount of shards he gave you. First time he's used four to control a person. Because he couldn't control you he either blackmailed you or he offered you a deal by the relaxed atmosphere you're giving off he didn't threaten you and instead offered you something."Kuronue was gaping at Kagome. Even Youko was impressed though he didn't show it.

Youko P.O.V.

'_The Miko is either very good or has dealt with Naraku a number of times' _I thought Then I remembered how she had used the chain of Kuronue's scythe to attack him '_Probably both'_. I flicked my whip feinting toward the miko's injured side but changing course at the last second and breaking her bow. The miko looked at it then dropped her bow but still pulled an arrow from her quiver '_How is she planning to attack when her bow is broken'_ I readied myself to defend just in case. Naraku had said this miko would provide a challenge and so far she was proving those words. UNlike myelf Kuronue didn't bother trying to defend as the miko drew her arrow as if it was on an invisible bow. He crossed his arms behind his head and grinned "How are you planning to fire a sacred arrow with no bow?". The miko smirked"Just cause you can't see it doesn't mean it's not there" and fired her arrow. I realized that the miko had made a bow out of her energy. I quickly manipulated the plants surrounding Kuronue to protect him but the arrow was much more powerful than the arrows before and went through my wall of plants and struck Kuronue slamming him against a tree. He didn't seem to be in pain and there was a puzzled look on his face. "The arrow is not a Purifying arrow its a sealing arrow he will remain against that tree until I remove the arrow, kill me and it will make no difference the arrow will remain for fifty years at the very least. A strange look crossed the miko's face as she said this something between sadness and disgust. It was gone in a second and she turned to face me"are you ready to talk now?" she asked. For once I let my surprise show. First she doesn't immediately kill Kuronue and now she wants to talk? '_What an interesting puzzle this miko is'_

"Why do you want to talk miko? I tried to kill you, My troops are still destroying your village and you want to talk?" The miko smirked "One: Almost all my comrades have done something against me including trying to kill me on Naraku's behalf so I'm used to it Two: My sons already wiped out your forces while I was fighting you and your friend over there I will ask again since I got no answer the first time what did he offer you?"

**O.O what do you think Naraku offered Kuronue and Youko guys? Let me know what you think it is in a review. I'll try to get as many updates as i can in between now and next Wednsday. Also check out my other story It could use some attention.**


End file.
